I'll Never Leave You
by Tiffyxox
Summary: One shot. Aria never imagined that love and war would coincide in her life... but that was before she fell in love with an officer. Neither had she imagined that something would go wrong the one time she decided to visit him on duty. Wrong again...


**A/N: Hey everyone! Okay, so this is the most random one shot I've ever written. It was actually a dream that I had (one where I woke up crying, it felt so real). I'm not exactly sure what made me turn it into a one shot, maybe just to get it out of my head.**

**It isn't anything special, and it's a little... different, to anything else I've ever written. I don't really know anything about the army, so please excuse any stupid concepts or mistakes I've made in this. Oh, and it's M for a reason, kids. I hope you all like it, anyway.**

* * *

><p><span>I'll Never Leave You<span>

"Everything okay, Aria?"

I jumped at the feel of my large headphones being pulled away from my head, and the sound of the man's voice that was sat in the helicopter beside me. I turned to look at him, righting my headset to rid the painful noise of the propellers.

"Fine," I mouthed his way with a small nod and a smile, and in return he sent me a thumbs up, followed by a gesture that I guessed meant we were ready to land. I sucked in a breath, my hands automatically finding the harness around my shoulders and holding onto it as I felt us begin to drop. I had never been one for flying. I'd already had to take a four hour plane ride before I stepped foot on this helicopter, and it was really beginning to wear on my nerves.

But at the thought of what would be waiting for me when I landed... well, it was going to be more than worth it.

When I'd gotten the letter in the post telling me that because my boyfriend was an officer, I had a special invitation to visit him and the other soldiers fighting in Iraq for two days, I had literally jumped at the chance. He had been on call for nearly 8 months now. All we'd managed in that space of time were a large number of letters and when he could, a phone call.

I gritted my teeth as we grew lower and lower, my heart pounding as I waited for us to finally touch ground. Sand flew around us everywhere, temporarily blinding us of the outside world as I felt the familiar bump, not realising I'd been holding in my breath until we landed.

I sat still, watching as the captain started to press a bunch of switches, the propellers slowly beginning to stop, revealing the camp in all of its rundown glory. The man beside me began to undo his harness, so I did the same, struggling for far too long before he reached over and did it for me.

"I've been informed that Officer Bennett had a matter to deal with, so he's not going to be able to meet us right away. I'll take you over to his quarters so you can make yourself at home, and I'll let him know where to find you." He spoke up, and I had to refrain from glaring at him as I pulled off the headphones. Couldn't he have told me this before I got my hopes up?

But I guess if I'd spent eight months away from the man that I loved, I'd be able to last a few more hours.

After climbing from the helicopter and grabbing my luggage, I followed the man, who finally told me his name was Alex, in the direction of one of the cleaner looking buildings... but I couldn't help faltering slightly as my eyes took in the rest of the camp.

Everything was so... barren. Excluding the dank metal and brick buildings, there was nothing but sand. How did any of these people live there for so long? Better yet, how did anyone have the courage to put their lives on the line like they were doing?

"Aria?"

I span back around, my eyes wide as I realised I must have been zoned out for a while. I smiled at Alex, watching the understanding in his eyes as he half smiled back. I suddenly had a new found respect for him, and for all the other troops, for living how they did. Not to mention the fact that they were putting their lives on the line.

I finally followed Alex over to the quarters, smiling his way in thanks as he lead me to my boyfriend's room and placed my luggage down beside me.

"Will you be okay by yourself until Officer Bennett arrives? He should be here sometime soon."

"I'll be fine," I nodded, turning his way, "Thank you, Alex."

He grinned my way sheepishly, sending me a quick nod before he span around and left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving me in silence.

I sighed, looking around the spacious room. It was much bigger than I'd expected. The bedroom, kitchen and living room all seemed to be in the one large room, with a small bathroom leading off the side. At least he'd had better living conditions than I'd thought.

I walked over to his double bed, rolling my eyes at one of his camouflaged shirts thrown on it. He was just as untidy as ever... and I missed it like I never even knew I could. I wanted his clothes strewn across _our_ bedroom floor, across _our _bed. Not half way across the world.

I took a seat on the edge of the bed, placing my small bag down beside me and picking up the shirt. I lifted it up to my face, taking in his familiar masculine smell, and I closed my eyes. Now that I was there, I didn't know how much longer I could go without seeing him...

Just as those thoughts crossed my mind, I heard the sound of the door opening, and my heart skipped a beat. Oh god, was I crazy? I was in the middle of an army base in Iraq, by myself? What if it was someone there to hurt me? What if...

The door opened fully, my thoughts instantly being replaced with ones of relief, and oar, as I stared into the eyes of my boyfriend. Neither of us moved, savouring the moment of getting to see each other for the first time in eight months. He looked huge; I think I'd forgotten that his six foot six frame towered over my own petite one. His hair was smoothed back, not left curly and out of place like it would be at home when it was only the two of us. Since I'd last seen him, his tribal tattoo had been added to, and it now burst with colour... and then there were his eyes. The ones that were neither blue nor green, but a mixture. The ones I never failed to get lost in.

"Wade..." I whispered, wasting no more time before I stood up and met him half way, diving into his arms.

"Aria," He groaned in return, my legs wrapping around his waist as he span me around, his muscular arms holding me to him as tightly as possible.

I pulled back, my lips finding his eagerly. I ran my hands through his gelled hair, down along his muscular shoulders and back around his neck, moulding to the shape of him as they always had.

"I missed you so much," I managed to get out in between kisses, his grip tightening around me.

"I missed you too," He sent me a crooked smirk, sending shivers down my spine as he massaged the bare skin where my top had rode up, "But right now, less talking, more kissing."

I giggled, my lips pressing against his own once again as he carried me over to the bed, neither of us wanting to waste a single moment of the two short days we had together.

* * *

><p>"So, is it as bad as you thought it would be out here?" Wade's thick English accent interrupted the silence, and I turned to look at him, a sigh escaping my lips. The more I heard his voice, the more I missed our home country... but no matter how much I wanted to be in England right now, it wouldn't have meant anything if he wasn't there with me.<p>

"I'm not sure," I shrugged, snuggling into his chest. His arm tightened around me, and my eyes fell to the sunset that we'd finally left his quarters to watch, "Part of it is. The sand, the heat, the emptiness of it all... but then there's things like this," I nodded towards the bright red sky, "We don't get these at home."

"Hmm, you're right," He nodded, his voice vibrating his chest as he ran his fingers down my arm, "But England has you, and you're far more beautiful than a sunset."

I closed my eyes, willing myself not to cry. I wasn't going to waste our time together being sad... but when he said things like that, it was like trying not to breathe. Impossible.

"I don't think you realise how much I've missed you," I sighed, my eyes lifting to find his. He smiled lightly my way, reaching over with his free hand and running his fingers down my cheek.

"I know, babe. I've missed you too. I've been counting down the days till I'm home again."

"Thirty seven..." I answered, watching as he grinned my way. I nudged him with my shoulder, sighing lightly at the thought of how many days we had left apart. "It's too long."

"That's nothing compared to the eight months that have already gone," Wade shook his head, trying to lighten my dampened mood with a smile, "Before you know it, I'll be home, and we'll have a whole six months together before I have to leave again."

"How do you know that?" I asked, shaking my head as the same lump grew in my throat that always did when we had this conversation, "What if you get hurt? What if..."

"Don't be ridiculous, Aria. Nothing is going to happen. I'm not going to get..." Wade's words stopped dead, both of our heads snapping to the right as we heard the sound of a gunshot.

I grabbed a hold of his arm, listening to the panicked shouts of the other soldiers, my heart beating a mile a minute as I spotted a young man running towards us, panic in his eyes.

"Officer Bennett," He stopped dead beside us, both Wade and I jumping to our feet as the soldier saluted him with a fumble, "It's the Taliban. They're on the outskirts, they've already took out 2 of the guards..." He spoke so quickly, I barely managed to take in what he was saying, but I knew it was bad. Worse than bad...

"Fuck!" Wade growled, kicking the sand in front of him in frustration and running his hands through his hair as he looked between myself and the man beside me. I felt my throat tighten, scared for myself, scared for him. What was going to happen?

"Wade..." I whimpered, wishing he would say something. He was the only one that knew what to do in this situation.

"Russ, take Aria to lockdown and don't you dare let her leave your sight, you hear me?" He ordered the much smaller man, who nodded frantically his way, "I swear to god if anything happens to her under your watch, I'll kill you myself."

"No," I shook my head frantically as he began to walk away, expecting me to follow him. I turned back around to face Wade, walking over and grabbing a hold of his arms, "I'm not going anywhere without you."

"Don't be stupid, Aria," He glared my way, pushing my arms away so that he could take a hold of my face in between his hands, "I'm trained to do this."

"I don't care, I..." But before I could say anything else, his lips crashed against mine. I could feel the tears burning my eyes, because I knew I had to let him go.

"I love you."

"I love you too," I blinked away the tears, my voice thick as I began to back away from him, "Come back to me."

"I promise," He nodded my way, before he span around and jogged in the opposite direction.

I allowed Russ to drag me away, but the whole time I couldn't stop myself from looking over my shoulder, watching Wade until he disappeared from sight. I swiped at my tears, having no idea what I was supposed to do or think... but I knew if I didn't do as Wade asked, then I'd only make things worse for the both of us.

"In here," Russ nodded towards the sturdiest building of the lot. I nodded his way blankly, opening up the thick metal door with a little difficultly and making my way inside. The sun was barely moments from setting, making the room nearly pitch black. I stood completely still until Russ flicked on a light, my eyes blinking back as I realised we were in a room that was bare apart from a few storage cupboards and a small number of beds.

The sound of an explosion made the pair of us spin around, a squeal leaving my lips as it shook the foundation of the building. I desperately wanted to run back out there and find Wade, to make sure everything was okay... but I was so terrified, all I did was back into one of the beds and sit down, crawling as far away from the gun shots as I possibly could and pulling my knees up.

Russ sat down beside me, but he stayed completely alert, his gun pointed towards the entrance. I rested my chin on my knees, my arms wrapping around them as I rocked back and forth. I tried desperately to block out the noises coming from outside, and the pounding of my heart in my ears, but nothing seemed to work.

"He's gonna be okay... he's gonna be okay..." I repeated to myself, knowing that if I said it enough times I'd start to believe it. At least I hoped so.

* * *

><p>"Aria, wake up!"<p>

My eyes flew open, and I gasped at the unfamiliar surroundings. It took me far too long to focus on Russ as he stared down at me from the make shift window, his gun clenched between his hands. I shot up, the morning sunshine blinding me as I hurried to his side. I couldn't believe I'd managed to fall asleep with everything going on.

"What? What is it?" I asked, the worry in my tone seeping through as I tried to peer through the window.

"They're coming back," He pointed to something, before he moved out the way to let me see. My eyes instantly saw the Jeeps driving towards us, and before Russ could stop me, I'd run from the window and out of the door.

"Aria, wait, you won't want to..." Russ ran after me, but he didn't have to go far, and he didn't have to finish his sentence.

I skidded to a stop, my hand flying to my mouth as the cars got closer. I couldn't tear my eyes away from them, away from what was taking up the majority of room in the cars. Bodies.

I watched as the uninjured men jumped from the first Jeep, Alex upon them. I let out a sigh of relief for him, but it lasted for barely a second. Where was Wade? Was he...

"He's there, Aria..." Russ spoke up, knowing exactly who I was searching for.

My face was as white as a ghost as I searched the men being carried from the trucks, some of them still alive, some of them covered by cloths... but Wade wasn't among them. My gaze moved to the second Jeep, and a shaky sigh left my lips as I spotted him. He had his back to us, helping to lift the hurt soldiers... but he was okay.

And then he turned around.

I couldn't help the gasp that left me as his eyes found mine... because the entire right side of his face was burnt. His skin was blistered across his cheek, around his ear, barely missing his eye by inches.

"Oh my god..." My lips trembled as I ran towards him, not stopping till I was wrapped in his arms, sobs leaving me as I saw the damage close up, "Wade, no..." I shook my head, wanting to reach out and help him, but not daring to in case I hurt him even further.

"It's okay, baby," He shook his head, and I could tell by the way he sounded and the wince that left him that it was killing him to talk, "I'm alright, everything is gonna be alright..." He whispered, before he pulled me into another hug.

I held onto him tightly, never wanting to let him go... but I couldn't help myself as I shook my head back and forth at his words. Everything wasn't okay. Nearly everyone around us was hurt, or worse. Wade was hurt... his face...

And what if he wasn't so lucky next time? What if in thirty seven days, he didn't come home to me?

What if I lost him forever?


End file.
